Hot Tub
by mumblings-and-bumblings
Summary: Emma walks up to Graham and Regina in a hot tub. Pure smut ensues.


Emma listened to Regina's voicemail pick up for the 4th time and let out an exasperated sigh. If this woman would just pick up her damn phone….

Emma just had to tell her that she left a work folder over at her house when she picked up Henry the other day. She knew she'd need it tomorrow so she was panicking. Simple two second conversation if this damn woman would just…

_Screw it_, thought Emma._ I'll just go over there_. Emma hopped in her yellow bug and drove over to Regina's mansion. It was night-time but Regina's house had a surprisingly warm glow to it. What caught Emma's attention was the glow coming from the backyard. It was a redish light the seemed to be flashing. Emma heard voices coming from that general direction, so she figured Regina must be throwing a party. _Thanks for the invite Regina.._ Emma thought. She wanted to not care, but goddamnit she did.

She waltzed to the back, fully prepared for the awkwardness of crashing a party, but remaining strong. She could hear her black boots clack against the concrete of the patio. She saw a haze coming from behind a small fenced off area, the same place the red light was coming from. Emma rounded the corner of the fence to see Regina in a hot tub, covered in water up to her neck. Her face was pure ecstasy. She looked like that hot tub was pure euphoria and it made Emma want to join her for many reasons. Emma cleared her throat to speak and Regina's eyes snapped open and landed on Emma, who was shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina breathed huskily. Emma waved the folder in front of her.

"You left this at my house. It looked important. Thought you might need it." Emma set the folder on the table hear the hot tub. Regina nodded and tried to look calm but her chest was heaving heavily.

"That's v-ery k-ind of you Miss Swa-an." Regina stammered. Emma's eyebrows rose in confusion at the mayor's state.

Suddenly, Graham's head breaks from the water and he takes in a sharp breath.

"Damn Regina, I'm sorry but I had to come up for air I…" He trailed off as he saw Regina's uncomfortable look. He followed her gaze and turned to find Emma, her mouth open in shock.

"Oh…hey Emma." Graham said awkwardly. Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"He-hey. Oh god I'm so sorry..I'm just…gonna…go." Emma said, staring for another moment before turning on her heels. In the time it took for Emma to walk three steps, Graham and Regina shared a secret look. Regina cocked her head to Emma's back and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Graham's eyes darkened and he smiled and nodded in response.

"Emma wait." Regina called. Emma appeared in front of the hot tub in a second. "Would you like to join us?" Regina purred, crooking a finger at her, beckoning to the water.

"I uh..don't have a…swimsuit." Emma stammered, then cursed herself silently. What the fuck was wrong with her? Regina laughed heartily and looked at Emma appreciating her innocence. She shook her head.

"Get. In. here. Now." And with that, Emma needed no more invitation. She stripped herself of her leather jacket, tank, boots, and jeans and slipped into the hot tub as quickly as possible, but not before Graham and Regina both appreciated the view of Emma's naked body; her perfectly perky small breasts and creamy pale skin. Emma slid into one of the seats, looking between the two. Regina moved in front of her, floating through the water like a siren. She attached her lips to Emma and just explored for a minute. Emma felt an immediate spark at Regina's lips. They'd kissed before but it was always rushed and they would both pulled away embarrassed. This time it felt so right. Graham's voice broke their trance.

"Touch her" he commanded.

Regina smiled against Emma's lips and she felt Regina's long fingers travel down her neck, brushing over her breasts, down her stomach, and back. She repeated this a few more torturing times until she finally settled on Emma's breasts, massaging each one, her mouth growing more hungry against Emma's. Emma panted against Regina as she was suddenly pushed back, her legs pulled around Regina's hips. Regina's hand slid from her breasts to between her legs. Emma gasped as Regina circled her clit. Emma realized she was pushed against a jet and the sensation of the harsh pulsing water against her backside combined with Regina's fingers were sending her over the edge. Regina released her lips from Emma's and Graham moved next to Emma as Regina and Graham started to kiss passionately. Regina's strong arms flipped Emma over so that the jet was now pulsing directly on her already sensitive clit. Emma looked out into the darkness for a moment, seeing nothing but red light pitched against the hot tub fog and she truly felt like she was in a dream. Graham's erection found Emma and he pushed into her suddenly causing her to cry out into the night. Graham's pace wasted no time, and he pumped into her with fervor. Emma was started to slip into a euphoria filled haze and she chanced a look back over her shoulder. Regina's arms were spread against the length of the side of the hot tub, and her knuckles were white against the edge. Her body was floating out in front of her, and Emma could see Graham's face was buried into Regina's pussy, and he was definitely keeping up the speed in both places. Emma was getting closer and closer by the minute. The combination of Graham inside her and the jet on her clit was almost too much. Emma reached her own hand up to her breast and started to massage them. Regina opened her eyes and caught Emma's. They locked eyes, and Emma could see Regina's had darkened to pure black and they were pure sex. Those dark eyes winked at her. Emma groaned and came undone at the sight of Regina being fucked by Graham's mouth. She put her clit as close to the jet as she could and relished in Graham's steady motion until he stilled inside her. Emma felt Regina's fingers back on her clit, working in fast circles, helping Emma along. Emma relished the return of those beautiful fingers. It didn't take long until Emma saw Regina through a fourth of July worthy show of fireworks, her perfect red lips forming a perfect O as they both came undone. They screamed out in unison, paired by a low guttural grunt from Graham. The three parted and each found their own seat. They looked at each other panting and wet, from more than just the water. Graham looked at each woman like they were goddesses. Emma basked in the glow. Regina looked at Emma with a new hunger she had never seen before. She looked like an animal that had just found its new favorite meal. Emma suddenly didn't know how to take the attention. She broke the silence.

"Heh, I guess now I know why they call it a hot tub." Emma said and laughed nervously. Neither Graham nor Regina said anything, just looked at her. Regina put on an amused smirk.

"Yes dear, hot tubs do have their perks." Regina purred. Graham laughed and stood up, stepping out of the tub in one swift move. He was completely naked, and Emma drank in the sight of him, from his perfectly tousled brown hair, to his dark eyes, to his tanned, perfect abs, to his beautiful cock and strong legs. Graham felt her eyes on him and gave her a dazzling smile over his shoulder as he found his towel. Emma stole a glance at Regina who was watching her reaction with a wolf like hunger. Fuck, now Emma was getting turned on all over again.


End file.
